A Rainy Day
by Allyson J
Summary: Yugi, after the loss of his other half, feels some isolation from the world, however unbeknownst to him, fate is conspiring to send him on yet another adventure. What will he find? This is my first fic, be kind! Rated for later content
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my first fic in a while and my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but I figured it was time to branch out into my other love, in terms of stories that I love to read, and to try my hand at a different style. So I hope you all enjoy this fic and bear with me if this takes a while to be completed, I'm currently doing a hell of a lot of things and it may take me a while to get this finished. Also, since I don't write a lot, or really have ever written more than one story which I've ever submitted to anything, reviews would be much appreciated so that I can get a gauge of what I should improve upon and which elements of my writing are enjoyed! Thanks to all of you who stop to check this out, it's very nice of you!

(The Beginning)

A Rainy Day

It was what some would consider a dark and dreary day. It was cool and dark while the gathering clouds indicated that the weather was about to get much worse. Almost as if on cue, Yugi heard a distant rumble of thunder but he didn't mind, he found these rainy sorts of days to be infinitively calming and comforting. He sat at his window, staring out into the dark day watching the rain fall, the fresh smell of new earth and rain mingling together to form an aroma distinct to early Spring. The thunder growled a little closer to hand, still dominating the few feeble flashes of lightning which attempted to garner some attention and Yugi could just make out the cry of a nearby bird. He wished there could be more days like this for they calmed him, relaxing him to the state he used to enjoy when his best friend had been around, spending everyday (and every night as was the nature of the bond they shared, namely inhabiting the same body) with him, helping him to be the best he could be. Yet his soul partner, this other half to use an old adage, had been returned to his own time after finally putting an end to a danger that, for more than five thousand years, had threatened the very existence of the world. Having uncovered the memory of his past life, his soul partner had locked Zorc in the spirit realm for good and had earned his one chance to be free. He and Yugi had had a duel, for the eye of Ra had needed verification as to the purity of the ancient pharaoh's soul and of Yugi's making sure that he'd be able to survive on his own and that their independent growth had been completed. Yugi, being the magnanimous person he is defeated his partner allowing him to return to his loved ones from his time. But now, without his dark, Yugi found himself feeling more and more alone. Sure he still had his friends Joey, Tristen, and Anzu however they were only with him during the day. Yugi desperately missed the his late night conversations with the pharaoh and the knowledge that someone was there for him should he have a nightmare, or just the comfort that there was someone that he could trust with his most intimate and penetrating thoughts. It was as if he was incomplete, as though there was a part of him missing.

And to make matters worse, those others who had had another soul residing within them, still had their other halves. Though they did their best to not flaunt this, Yugi couldn't help but glower in contempt, internally of course for Yugi was always cheerful and bright around his friends, when they were nearby. Of course, these spirits were no longer fused within their souls, but rather inhabited a body of their own. Which was a curious thing indeed. After the final battle between the Pharaoh and Zorc Necrophere in which he banished the evil to the shadow realm and the evil of the millennium items were destroyed, the evil spirit of Bakura, Ryou's soul partner, had suddenly reappeared in a body identical to Ryou's (though with slightly wilder hair) about two weeks after the final duel between Yugi and his Dark. The same happened to Malik Ishtar, the guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb. It is thought that when the evil was sealed away, the magic of the millennium items had generated these souls, now pure, giving them bodies of their own, and allowing them to return to the world of the present for they had no where else to go, having no living imprint as the Pharaoh had had. Whatever the logistics of it, Ryou and Malik had their other halves returned to them and Yugi was left with only the memory of the person closest to him in the entire world. He hoped that someday he would see his other half again, but wasn't holding much store in the hope, for he knew the finite limitations of magical objects all too well and how a soul, once locked away, was unable to be recovered without the ability of a millennium object, all of which were now but powerless heirlooms, and with that he let out a sigh and returned to staring mindlessly out of the window.

However, at that very moment, in the deepest recesses of the most forgotten places, something stired….

(To be continued)

Well, there you go, the first chapter of a story, which miraculously, is writing itself much more easily than most stories usually do. I would have made it longer, but I have to return to my studies for tomorrow's test on how much I've been able to retain on ablative absolutes in latin.

À la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To the reader:

Sorry for the delays in this posting, I have been very busy with the start of the school year and the work on both a summer credit and a summer job.

Also, a heart-felt thanks to those of you who have put my story on "alert". I am extremely flattered and am touched that you are enjoying my writing, however slow I may be posting!

Thanks again, and enjoy.

------

A light breeze was playing with Yugi's hair as he slowly opened his purple eyes and stretch languidly. Just hovering in his consciousness was the sound of a family of birds waking to pay their respects to the sun and a new day. Yugi was sad to think that the rain was over even though he knew that today's activities would be infinitively more enjoyable without the rain.

Sighing, Yugi looked over at the clock and got out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom with his towel slung over his arm.

------

In a dark, dank, and moist cave somewhere long forgotten in human memory, something moved. It moved without even the slightest bit of recognition in the world. Whatever it was, it tried to sit up, hitting it's head against a out-hanging rock and fell back against the floor, with white spot dancing in front of it's eyes. The eyelids batted a few times and then closed again, allowing blissful sleep to overtake it.

------

Yugi stepped out of the shower, shivering slightly as his wet feet touched the cold tile floor. He laughed a bit to himself thinking that the feeling of the cold tile was something Yami had always enjoyed, and they had often switched in the morning after the shower so that he could enjoy that small pleasure. It was strange to think that when the Pharoah had been alive in ancient Egypt as Pharaoh that something as small as cold tiles could have made an impression.

As he towled his hair dry, he thought of the day ahead. He and the gang were going to see a new movie and then head to the park for a picnic. The gang had planned the day as an "excursion" because the movie looked "really good". However, Yugi knew that it was to distract him from the mood he had been in since the departure of the Pharaoh. He knew he had been withdrawn and solitary, but it felt as thought part of him was missing, and he had been having strange dreams that disconcerted him somewhat. That's why he was glad when it rained, because the pitter patter of the raindrops was the only thing able to soothe him into a full night's sleep.

Padding out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with his hair dripping onto his shoulders, he thought about what he was going to wear today. It was a warm day so he thought he might wear a black tank-top and his black leather pants (that he always wore) but even the thought of such a thing as wearing his "normal" clothes made him miss Yami, so he opted for the only thing they hadn't worn on an daily basis, a pair of tight blue jeans, a Jack Daniel's tee-shirt, and a gray hooded sweat-shirt. He fashioned his customary hairdo, grabbed his wallet, and headed out the door.

------

Another chapter down! Enjoy, and I shall write more soon!


End file.
